Deadpool  Darkest Hour
by Dricstar
Summary: Deadpool has a grudge against a group of Mutants and has been hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to infiltrate their gang, but has he taken on more than he can handle? Deadpool's Darkest Hour, facing Deadpool's deadliest enemy up to date!
1. A new predicament

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Deadpool or Marvel. I have merely written this FanFic to both express my love for the Deadpool character and develop my skills as a writer.**

**(This is the sequel to my previous fail of a FanFic, Deadpool Immortal No More. Hope this FanFic attempt to be both more tense and of better quality writing-wise.)**

* * *

><p>A figure entered the silver throne room, dressed in a long, grey trench-coat, armed with a large buster-sword sheathed across his back. His reflection shimmered in the walls as he walked up the stretch of red carpet, leading up to a plinth located at the back of the room. In the centre of the platform, a cylinder of yellow light shone down via a skylight. A silhouette was stood in the centre of the glow, embracing the sun's rays. He had his back to the approaching swordsman but was well aware of his presence.<p>

"Is it done?" The almost angel-like man asked with a stern voice.

"Yes, my lord. The Deadpool is no more." The swordsman kneeled before his master.

"He's taken care of?" Still with his back to the swordsman, the silhouetted man sounded almost surprised.

"Yes, my lord. And to be sure I had my men cut him into six pieces and have buried each piece in a different state."

"Hm…" The shadowed master didn't sound too confident in his warrior's words.

"My lord?"

"I have an errand for you."

"I shall see it completed before the day's end." The warrior spoke confidently.

"_That's ambitious._" The swordsman's face dropped as his master spoke."I need you to recollect the Deadpool's remains."

"But, my lord! He is no longer a problem." The swordsman debated.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" The silhouetted man snapped before proceeding to tell his reasons in a calmer but still assertive tone. "The Deadpool is not one to be silenced for longer than a few hours at a time."

"V-very well, my lord. I shall bring you the corpse by noon tomorrow." The swordsman spoke nervously, not wanting to anger his master.

"_Tomorrow?_ You promised me that the task _would be completed before the day's end_."

The swordsman felt a chill run up his spine, knowing that his task had now become dangerously more difficult. "But, my lord-"

"-I do hope you will honour your promise. I do not wish to have to feed you to the Shifter."

The warrior's expression showed absolute fear, which his master responded to with a sinister chuckle, still with his back to the knelt swordsman. "… I s-shall gather my men, my lord…"

The swordsman rose quickly and turned to exit the throne room.

* * *

><p>"W-where the balooga am I?" Deadpool queried as he began to slowly gain consciousness.<p>

"Stay still, Wade." The familiar voice of a woman responded. "You've just had surgery. We had to re-attach your head along with each of your limbs. It'll take a minute for your body to fully repair itself."

One of the other doctors stared earnestly upon the disoriented Deadpool and asked "Is he okay?"

"W-who is t-that…?" Deadpool's blurred vision swayed back and forth until it came to focus on a pair of round objects. "Ooh… Hello…" (Mmm. Boobies.)

"Yeah he's okay." The woman replied to the doctor's question, slapping Deadpool's head to avert his gaze.

"Oh. I guess that's another reason why I nicknamed you Knockout, huh?" Deadpool's words became stronger and he was able to move his previously amputated arm to rub the side of his face.

"My name's Anna. It was difficult for us to find you. Well – all of you. We saw that you took down Benjamin."

Deadpool rose like a zombie from its grave, still quite weary. He had full use of both his arms as he used one to scratch his head whilst the other gripped the side of the surgery table for support. "Yeah. Benji gave me quite a scare, to be honest. I thought I was never gonna get my powers back. But all's well that ends well."

Anna brushed one side of her brown hair over her ear to reveal a hands free headset. "Fury. Deadpool's made a full recovery – Yes, sir. I'll send him right through." She looked back up to Deadpool, making eye contact with the mercenary before speaking. "The Colonel would like to speak with you."

* * *

><p>A blast door slid open, revealing the control deck to a high-tech facility (like the bridge of a space-ship from Starwars). Deadpool stepped in looking round in astonishment at all the lights and controls flashing around the room. The mercenary's gaze was then brought to the attention of a middle-aged man wearing an eye-patch, holding out his hand in anticipation of a handshake.<p>

"Good to finally meet you, Wade. I'm Colonel Nick Fury-"

"-Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's a pleasure. Now let's cut to the chase: What am I doing here?" Deadpool cut Nick short, walking by the Colonel, leaving his welcoming hand hanging.

"A little respect wouldn't go a miss, Wade. I did send out the order for you to be pieced back together." Nick spoke sternly at the rude Deadpool.

"Firstly, you will refer to me as Deadpool! Secondly, why did you piece me back together? What do you want?" The mercenary stood his ground with the Colonel, turning and stepping in closer to emphasize his demand for an answer to his question, ignoring the security guards stationed around the room who had took aim with their rifles on Deadpool, incase of their leader was to be in any danger.

"At ease." Nick ordered his guards. They lowered their weapons. "Alright here's the dilemma: There's a group of mutants responsible for a series of attacks on a few of our S.H.E.I.L.D facilities. We've been tracking them for months." Nick turned to face the gigantic windscreen that took over the entire front wall of the bridge. A projector brought up a computer screen on the windscreen and the image of a familiar face came up. "You were contacted by this man: Benjamin; whom you later killed in battle. Then you were approached by this man…" Another familiar image came up on the screen.

"Yeah! He's that dork who made the order for me to be chopped up and buried! What I wouldn't give to have his head on a stick, parading around the city square singin' Where's Your Head At by Basement Jaxx." (I hate that song.)

"Well you might get your chance, but first we need you to go undercover for us." The Colonel spoke, turning to look at the now day-dreaming Deadpool. "Deadpool?"

"Whah! I wasn't –huh?"

"I said that if you want your shot at taking down Cyberous you'll first need to go under cover." Nick repeated, raising his voice.

"Cyberous." Deadpool seemed more concerned with his own objectives than what Nick Fury was asking of him.

"You were offered a place to join Cyberous' group, were you not?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but I turned it down. That's why he ordered his men to butcher me alive." Deadpool frowned, still fixed on the image of the man who nearly murdered him.

"We have intelligence that you don't, Deadpool." (What's that supposed to mean!) "And we can provide you with support in bringing this group down. Plus, we shall forget about you ever breaking into one of our compounds and stealing one of our most highly protected weapons." The Colonel carried on to say, catching Deadpool's attention.

"Wait, I never broke into any of your compounds." The mercenary stated.

"Yes you did. Just over a week ago. You helped Benjamin break in and steal a consumable substance which grants an engineered version of another mutant's power."

"What! He told me it was Weapon X I was stealing from! Lying Bastard!" Deadpool spoke, outraged at the further betrayal that his deceased enemy had committed against him.

"I guess he thought you would be holding more of a grudge against Weapon X than our organization. But yeah, we want you to infiltrate Cyberous' group of mutants and feed us Intel on they're located and what they're up to. And if you can, bring 'em down from the inside." Nick Fury explained.

Deadpool gave an expression, from under his red and black mask, showing his intrigue with the operation and thought it would be the perfect revenge for what they did to him. He turned his head to Nick Fury and without a word nodded as a gesture to his agreement in the plan. He then walked out of the room with intent. (Where're my swords.)

* * *

><p>In the middle of Mojave Desert Cyberous was stood, leaning on his buster sword which was stabbed into the earth, holding a communicator out in front of him.<p>

"What o you mean he's gone!" Cyberous shouted at his communicator. "How does a man with no arms, legs or even a head just disappear?"

A voice from the communicator replies with feedback. "M-maybe he it's cuz he's a ninja, sir. Nothing can contain a ninja"

"Silence! It would seem somebody dug him out." Cyberous spoke, turning to look down a gaping dug up hole in the ground. He raised his communicator to his mouth before giving one final order "Find him!" before snapping the device shut. He glared down into the pit that should have been one of Deadpool's six tombs and gritted his teeth in frustration, knowing that he had only until midnight to bring Deadpool's body to his master.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoroughly enjoyed writing this first chapter.<strong> **Hope you enjoyed reading it. : )**


	2. Looking to Enrol

Anna was stationed outside the Men's Changing Room, arms crossed with a look of irritation on her face.

"Are you done yet?" She yelled in, through the door.

"Patience, Madam Bigboobs, Patience." Deadpool called back from within the Male Facilities. "It takes a bit of effort to try and get this suit back on after a shower. The damp makes the leather all tight 'nd unco-operative. I've had to resort to showering once a month!"

"Lovely." Anna mumbled; and out walked Deadpool, adjusting his mask.

"Oh you like that?" Deadpool joked flirtatiously getting no thanks for his attitude other than a back hand to the side of the head. "Hey! Quit it!" He winged.

"Move it! Colonel Fury wants you out there right away. You've freshened up, now move!" Anna nagged, whilst constantly nudging Deadpool down the corridor.

"Ow! Geez, lady." Deadpool winged before finding himself in a wide open room. In the centre of the room a large archway stood, connected to various cylinders and cables located orderly around the room. The blast doors behind Deadpool closed, sealing him in the chamber. "Hey! What gives?"

"Relax, Deadpool." Nick Fury called out from behind a pane of glass, via microphone, to Deadpool's left. Nick was stood behind four scientists, one of them being Anna, each working controls from within the room. "What you see before you is what we call The Window. When one passes through the arch, once activated, they can be transported to any location on earth within a single second." Nick Fury explained to Deadpool about the structure.

"What ever happened to my teleporty-mubob?" Deadpool queried the Colonel.

"It was never found. When we dug you didn't have it on you – _any of you_." Anna explained, tilting the microphone to her lower lip.

"Aaw… Bumber." Deadpool quickly got over the loss of his teleporter, turning to face the highly advanced teleporter he assumed he was about to be using. "So when is it time for me to go?"

"Right now." Nick Fury replied, placing his hand on Anna's shoulder as a signal to fire up 'The Window'. "We're going to send you to one of the cities that we've sighted Cyberous' men on multiple occasions. Now remember: Make contact, infiltrate, gather Intel for us and what happens next is up to you." The Colonel reminded the eager Deadpool.

The cables attached to the arch lit up as the machine activated. In the middle of the opening, under the arch, a spark of static flared up and expanded across the absent space until it filled the archway with a sheet of iridescent light.

"Good look." Anna spoke to Deadpool before he took a running start towards the portal; leaping into the light and vanishing as the portal shutdown and the lights faded back to their deactivated state.

* * *

><p>In the back alley of a rundown street, Deadpool appeared from a blink of light, ten meters above the ground.<p>

"Huh! Aaah!" Deadpool fell into a discoloured puddle, on the concrete surface of the alleyway. "Aaw man! This smells like…" Deadpool frowned as he identified the odor. "Urine…" He hastily tip toed out of the puddle and shook himself off like a wet dog.

Deadpool poked his head around the corner of a wall to catch a glimpse of his surroundings before venturing out into city. Seeing merely a couple of local runners and a middle-aged man walking his dog, Deadpool felt it safe enough to casually stroll down the street, whistling to himself, in an unsuccessful attempt to not draw attention to himself. His red and black full body costume stuck out like a saw thumb and all the passing locals were immediately drawn to staring at the brightly coloured ninja. An elderly woman, supported by a walker, who gave the mercenary an accusing glare as he walked passed.

* * *

><p>After hours of walking around the city streets, hoping to be sighted by one of Cyberous' men, Deadpool parked himself on a street bench, leaning back and allowing his arms and head to hang in relaxation.<p>

"**Where** are all the bad guys?" The mercenary complained to himself, ready to give up his search.

In his exhaustion, Deadpool allowed himself to drift off into a dream-like state. The images of Jean Grey, Betsy Braddock and Laura Kinney, dressed in various fashions of skimpy clothing, entered the thoughts of Deadpool's imagination. The apparition of Jean leaned in to partially remove Deadpool's mask, revealing his lips. The other two sat either side of the seduced mercenary, pressing their breasts against him. Jean brushed her lips against his, before seating herself across his lap.

"We've missed you, Wade." Jean whispered softly, her lips still a mere millimeter from the mercenary who had fallen helpless to the three girls' advancement.

Jean pressed herself against Deadpool as she went in for the kiss. Passion thrived as Deadpool kissed back; causing the city around them to melt away.

"Wilson… Wilson…!" Betsy and Laura groaned from either side of the embraced Deadpool; Jean's lips still caressing his. "Wilson… **-WILSON!**" Suddenly the two sweet voices of Betsy and Laura had changed to the single voice of a man, shouting.

The dream bubble popped and Deadpool was zapped back into reality as he was being shuck by a man dressed in a long grey trench-coat.

"Glad I've finally gotten your attention. I didn't want to have to kill you in your sleep." The person hissed.

Deadpool's eyes came into focus on the stranger before him. He recognized him to be Cyberous. "Oh, just the geezer I was looking for!" The mercenary cheered with his inside voice, still adjusting to his awakened state.

"_You_ looking for _me_?" Cyberous responded, giving a forced laugh at the notion of _him_ being the hunted in this game of cat and mouse.

"Yeah. So I guess you're gonna try and recruit me into your lil' gang again now, ain'tcha?" Deadpool croaked, before clearing his throat.

"Well, actu-"

"My answer's yes by the way!" Deadpool yelled over Cyberous.

Cyberous' expression portrayed bemusement.

"_You_ – want to join _us_?..." Cyberous queried, looking to verify what he had just heard.

"Yeah. You guys gave me quite a beating last time. I'm impressed – and I want in." The brightly coloured mercenary lied convincingly to Cyberous' face; he had had plenty of experience from both his childhood and previous missions to develop his skills in the art of mendacity, so he was confident that Cyberous would buy it.

"Alright. If you want to join us, we'd be more than happy to have a recruit with your capabilities." Cyberous stated, giving a partial grin. Deadpool imagined himself sighing in relief, but didn't want to show any signs of a change in emotion as it may tip off Cyberous about his dishonesty. "However…" Cyberous went on to speak, alerting Deadpool that he may not be out of the woods just yet. "…There are trials on must overcome, in order to gain full membership in our team."

"Trials?" Deadpool asked, feeling anxious at the sound of the word.

"But of course. We don't just allow old mutant in our exclusive club." Cyberous went on to say, pacing toward the left of the bench Deadpool was stationed on. "If you're serious about joining you'll face the trials, and if you're not worthy –well – I'm sure you can guess…" Cyberous explained, smirking sinisterly as he did. "So? How about it?"

"There's nothing you can throw at me that I can't handle." The confident mercenary claimed, rising from his seated position; ready to begin his infiltration of Cyberous' mob of mutants.

"Good. I'll call off my men." Cyberous stated, turning to speak into the communicator installed in his wrist strap.

Deadpool scanned the area for any sign of one of Cyberous' soldiers, who had been successfully hidden throughout his conversation with their leader. They could have gunned him down at any moment; granted he could regenerate and spring into combat mode, but the thought was still bewildering. With no sign of any armed assassins,

Deadpool brought his attention back to Cyberous who was stood with a woman, who had just appeared from no-where.

"I'd like you to meet Blink. She's a mutant with the powers of putting one's mind to sleep, leaving their body a drone to do her bidding." Cyberous introduced the strange woman, who then held her hand out for Deadpool. "We don't exactly want you knowing the exact location of our hideout, so we'll need you to be in somewhat of an unconscious state, whilst we take you there. This way it shows your commitment to becoming a member of our team." Cyberous explained, folding his arms and smirking; showing his disbelief in Deadpool's desire to join them.

Deadpool looked at the slightly overweight woman's greasy hand. He slowly reached to touch her finger but hesitated a moment before summoning the courage to do so. As his fingertips made contact with Blink's glossy skin, he felt his mind dissolve and his vision faded to an empty black as it fell in to an unconscious state.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writing nits of this chapter, but as you may agree some parts seemed a tad more mundane andor tedious. Oh well. It's set up to jump straight into the Drama and Action ahead now, so I earge you to stay tuned for future chapters :D**


	3. A Warm Welcome

Cyberous is within the silver throne room, knelt before the platform. His master stands in the centre of a cylinder of light; his appearance silhouetted within it.

"My lord, I have the mission you set me was a success." Cyberous stated, smugly. "Wade Wilson is here, in this building. He is alive and requests to take on the trials that, if completed, would qualify him for our army. Shall I call my men to bring him in so that you may see for yourself?" He offered, wishing for his master to see the result of his success.

"No." The shrouded villain replied. "None; not even the Deadpool can know of my involvement in this organization. You are to portray as architect of all operations; until the time for me to reveal myself arrives." He explained, sternly.

"Yes, my lord." The swordsman accepted, bowing his head. "Have your experiments gone well?"

"The device is functional; but only to a degree. It is in need of a little upgrade to bring it to its maximum potential, so I'll be sending my greatest lieutenant to Stark Industries to collect the final component." The silhouetted tyrant informed, in a dark tone.

"I am ready to leave now, my lord." Cyberous eagerly pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm afraid I'll be needing you here, Cyberous." The master stated.

"What? But I thought-"

"-You will be in charge of keeping an eye on the Deadpool; seeing him through the trials and ensuring that he doesn't suspect anything." The dark lord ordered, speaking over Cyberous before he could finish his sentence. "If he does cotton on to my involvement: kill him; permanently."

"Yes, my lord." Cyberous coward, bowing once again to his master. "But I must ask…" The swordsman cleared his throat before continuing. "… yesterday **I** was your best lieutenant. Who's proven themselves better than me?"

"You'll meet him soon enough." The hidden tyrant stated darkly, warning Cyberous, with his voice, not to ask any further questions.

Cyberous gave one last bow of his head before turning to exit the silver chamber.

* * *

><p>Deadpool slowly awoke from a deep sleep. His eyes scrunched up, as he found the active spotlight, stationed directly above him, to be unbearable, lifting his forearm over his face, in an attempt to block the light. A silhouetted head leaned over the table he was laid on, eclipsing the spotlight.<p>

"Deadpool, Cyberous wants you." The stranger informed dryly.

"Huh?" The dazed mercenary replied.

"I wouldn't keep him waiting."

Deadpool slowly recovered from what seemed like a month's worth of sleep, lifting himself to a sat up position, on what seemed like an operating table, positioned centrally in a grey room.

"Why do I always wake to find myself in these kind of places?" He asked himself, giving the back of his head a scratch. He pushed himself off the table, landing on his feet. Looking to his right, he saw his duel katana placed neatly on a table against the wall.

* * *

><p>Upon entering a wide open room, that looked like the interior of the rundown atrium of a mansion establishment, Deadpool's sights were instantly drawn to Cyberous, stood in the centre of the room, waiting for him.<p>

"Wilson." Cyberous greeted the mercenary, holding out his hand in anticipation of a handshake.

Deadpool sneered to himself at the unwanted gesture, before remembering his mission and grasping the villain's hand tightly.

"Quite a firm grip you have. That's good." The swordsman complimented. "Come walk with me. I'll give you the grand tour."

Deadpool followed the grey coated man, entering a room which appeared like a sports hall, rundown like the previous rooms before it. There were numerous people scattered around the hall; training, whether they be lifting waits, sparring or jogging back and forth in the room.

"This is the quarters for independent training. We insist that all recruits train themselves constantly so that when the time of revolution comes, we shall ensure victory." Cyberous explained.

"Revolution?" The mercenary queried, quickly.

"The day the mutants overthrow the human race; establishing a new world. A Utopia of peace with no prejudice against those who appear different or simply possess abilities beyond the comprehension of the arrogant humans." The swordsman went on to say. "You see, Wilson? We're not bad people. We're simply crusading for the day when mutants can dwell in the open and live in harmony."

Deadpool looked over the training mutants, narrowing his eyes in deep thought of Cyberous' idea. "This isn't the right way." He commented, turning to face Cyberous. "Raising an army to create a world of peace isn't gonna work. It's been tried before by a mutant called Magneto. Didn't work for him, so I'm guessing it won't work for you either."

"Hm. Magneto's plan was simply to start a war against the humans. We have bigger plans." Cyberous retorted, with a subtle smirk.

"What do you mean?" Deadpool asked, hoping for his enemy's master plan.

Cyberous turned with a sinister chuckle, placing a patronizing hand on Deadpool's shoulder. "To know that; you must first be a member of our organization."

"Then let's get these trials over with so you can dish, already."

* * *

><p>A spotlight snapped on, revealing Deadpool, in the midst of a dark room, flinching into a defensive stance, shielding his face from the light.<p>

"Again with the bright lights! C'mon!" The mercenary complained loudly.

Cyberous was stood on a platform, elevated high up, on the other side of the wide room, lit by a soft light, stationed above him.

"This is the first of two trials, Wilson." The grey suited mutant announced, despite Deadpool being the only body present. "For the first trial you must survive five minutes against a creature we have come to call 'the Shifter'. Succeed in surviving and you pass the first trial. _Fail_; and you'll be dead. Not even your healing factor shall be of any help to you, Wilson; so be vigilant. When the lights come on the trial begins."

The floods lights switched on, emitting a slamming sound and the arena was filled with yellow light. Deadpool drew both katana, standing at the ready, feet firmly planted on the concrete floor. He took his time scanning the open space, looking for any sign of whatever it was he was supposed to be fighting. Hearing something move behind him, he turned sharply, swords ready to defend against whatever was attempting to get the drop on him. A gigantic figure rose, casting a tall shadow over the open-mouthed mercenary.

The beast appeared to be made up of a cytoplasm-like compound of sorts. It took the shape of a man, but without any features that would bring it to be associated with as a human. It stood hunched over the puny Deadpool, staring down upon him with intent.

"Hey." Deadpool called up to the creature. "You mind with the staring? It's weirding me out."

Tilting its head to the side a little, the monster continued to stare, intrigued by the mercenary's words.

"Y-youu mmiiinnd witthhh tthheee ssstaarrrinng?" The Shifter began to mimic Deapool's words back to him in a dark, hollow voice. "Iit'sss wweeiiirrrdiinngg mmeee oouuutt."

"Pretty simple aren'tcha?"

The Shifter responded to Deadpool's comment with a sudden back-hand, sending the mutant flying across the room. Stabbing his folded steel blades into the ground, Deadpool slowed himself to a halt. Looking up, he saw the Shifter's charge just in time for him to dodge out of the way, before the creature could slam its fist deep into the concrete floor. The monster tugged its fist out of the ground, before turning with a hiss to Deadpool, stood at the ready to retaliate to another attack. An aura of concentrated red energy flared up within the Shifter's transparent chest, before firing a destructive beam of light, engulfing the unprepared Deadpool.

The Shifter gave a single fan of its hand to clear the cloud of dust, masking the area Deadpool was stood. The mercenary was stood up straight, with his arms crossed, looking unimpressed by the Shifter's attack.

"Meh. I've had worse from Cyclops." He re-marked, raising his eyebrows.

The creature stood up straight and began to emit a hollow, bellowing laugh. Arching its back the monster's chest began to sprout several large tentacles, constantly moving around each other. The beast's laugh suddenly muted, as it locked its sights upon Deadpool, now feeling the need to draw his swords in order to fend off the appendages. The Shifter jerked forwards, sending its tentacles to attack the mercenary. Deadpool dived forwards, swords raised to guard himself, avoiding the armada of snake-like appendages thrusting toward him. He severed one of the arms, before being ensnared by several others, holding him helplessly in the air, by each limb.

"What the hell is this!" He shouted, attempting to wriggle out of the creature's hold.

The Shifter then began to retract the tentacles, pulling Deadpool along with them. The mercenary knew what was happening; it was going to consume him; digest him within its body of cytoplasm, leaving none of his cells behind to regenerate.

"I am **NOT** monster food!" Deadpool protested, thrashing his right arm around, attempting to cut through the creature's appendages, with his sword, to free himself. The Shifter responded to the mercenary's resistance by squeezing both his wrists, causing him to drop his swords. Deadpool looked up from his lost weapons, now laid on the concrete below, in despair of his impending fate; his hand inches away from being pulled into the monster's belly, but just as his finger was about to make contact with the jelly-like substance a small spark of static connected between him and the monster.

"Yowch! Static shock." Deadpool spoke, before the Shifter tossed him over to the other side of the room, as it cried out in pain.

Deadpool landed face first on the ground, before jumping back to his feet to ready himself for the Shifter's next move; but the creature was in agony. It began retreating to a far corner, crying out like an injured animal.

A circle of light lit the floor beneath Deadpool, gaining his instant attention.

"Well done, Wilson." Cyberous congratulated from his platform. "That's been five minutes –well, actually six. I thought since you were doing so well I'd-" The swordsman was silenced in his explanation by a dark glare from Deadpool. Cyberous cleared his throat, before pressing a button on his gauntlet and speaking again. "Trial one completed. You are free to exit the arena."

A door slid open behind the mercenary. He watched as Cyberous exited the room, through a door behind his platform, before exiting as well. The Shifter still whimpering, in its hollow tone, as the lights were shut off.

* * *

><p>Upon exiting the arena, Deadpool found a young lady waiting for him in the corridor.<p>

"Congratulations on your victory Deadpool." The mutant spoke, presenting the mercenary with a thumbs up.

"_Victory_? You're kidding right." Deadpool snapped.

"You really do have a mouth on you, don't you? My name's Midnight."

"Hi, Midnight." He sighed, leaning his back against the brick wall.

"I'm here to show you to your dorm." The girl explained.

"Oh, you are, are you?" The mercenary asked, perking up slightly.

Midnight turned and stepped down the corridor, Deadpool following from behind, watching her butt as she walked.

Midnight opened the door to a dusty old bedroom, which looked as if it had been converted from a public toilet, furnished with three single beds and a few cupboards. Deadpool stepped through, frowning at his living arrangements.

"So here's your room." Midnight presented. "You'll be sharing with two others, so you won't be short of company."

"This is – Way better than my previous place. Thanks Midnight." Deadpool spoke, overjoyed with his new home. "So whatta you say you and me have a lil' house warmin' party, huh?" The mercenary suggested, stepping in close to Midnight, only to find a blast of dark energy, fired from the girl's hand, send him flying across the room and landing on one of the beds, which smelt alot like musky-cheese.

"That's your bed. I'll see you around." Midnight replied, before shutting the door, leaving Deadpool alone to fantasize with what could have been.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure myself whether this is a good chapter or not. I just wanted to introduce the Shifter, and I wanted to give our mysterious Antagonist another showing to get the story moving. Also, we've got a new character; Midnight. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the read. I most certainly enjoyed the write :)**


	4. Intruder At Stark Industries

There was unrest within the tower of Stark Industries. There was a security breach. Someone had broken into the facility. A blaring alarm, accompanied by a dark red light, filled the interior of the building. Guards, armed to the teeth with Stark's very own branded weapons and armour, were racing, in single filed lines, through the corridors of the highly advanced, metal-plated premises. The guards stationed themselves in an orderly fashion, in front of a sealed, metallic blast door, rifles at the ready for whatever was to come through. One of the guards entered a code into a combination pad, attached to the wall, to mute the alarm, so that they could listen out for signs of movement from the other room. Silence stirred for a moment before a long, silver blade of folded steel protruded through the door with a violent screech. A few of the guards flinched, before another ordered them to stand their ground. The razor-like blade slowly began to slice in a diagonal line down the reinforced door, emitting a loud screeching sound, like nails on a chalk board. Stopping, before completely cutting through the entire length of door, the blade retracted sharply. The guards, crouched and stood in their formation across the width of the four meter wide corridor, grew restless; some of them glancing back at their friends in an attempt to ease their nerves. After a five second interval, a red light glowed through the small gap of the clean cut across the door, before the entirety of the obstruction was blasted into several, half melted pieces which scattered across the floor in front of the barricade of guards, revealing a tall dark figure stood in the doorway. He was wearing long, beige jogging bottoms, with shoes to match. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had no hair; his body covered in markings similar to that found on a circuit-board.

One the guards stepped out from the crowd, gun aimed at the stranger, looking at the meter long katana blades attached to the man's wrists. "Drop your weapons!" He ordered, taking a sudden step forward in an unsuccessful attempt to strike fear into his target. "Drop them now!"

The figure stood with a vacant expression on his face, his mouth absent from his facial features. His eyes lit up with red light, causing the confronting guard to pull his gun in tight; about to open fire, but the invader fired a beam of red light from his eyes, obliterating the single guard's body into chunks, which splattered over his fellow squad members.

"Open fire!" One of the guards shouted, and the hallway was instantly filled with the sound of gun fire.

The mutant intruder vanished before the bullets could reach him, his form looking as if it compressed into his center point until it became too small to see, then reappeared in the middle of the crowd of guards, where several were cut down by the skillful use of the mutant's blades. The guards dispersed to move out of the deadly steel's reach. Four of them opened fire, successfully puncturing the assailant's body numerous times, from different angles. The mutant's body was knocked around accordingly by the heavy impact of bullets, but did not fall. The guards ceased fire, noticing that their efforts were in vain. They stood and watched in shock-horror as all the bullets that had penetrated the mutant fell from his body and the puncture wounds seal and repair automatically. The mutant raised he head, from its bowed position, with eyes glowing bright red. As he turned to re-engage with the group guards, to his right, he fired a fatal beam of red light, thinning out their numbers, before charging in with swords raised to slaughter the rest.

* * *

><p>"Security's getting pulverized down there, Tony." Pepper Potts, turned a computer monitor, showing a live feed of the mutant intruder. "Look familiar?"<p>

"Yeah. But it can't be- is that Wade?" Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, leaned toward the screen to get a more precise look at the intruder.

"I'm afraid so. Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool, but something's different about him." Pepper analyzed, her expression showing signs of uncertainty towards the figure in question.

"Well, Miss Potts, Deadpool or no Deadpool; he must be stopped." Tony stepped back, revealing that he was almost fully equipped with the Iron Man armour, only the helmet to put on in order to be fully armed with the world's most state of the art battle armour. Tony lifted the Iron Man Helmet from his desktop, with both hands, and placed it over his head and the lights behind the eyes, of the red and gold helmet, flickered on. "Take the helicopter on the roof." Tony ordered his red headed PA, with the helmet's voice masking filter active.

"You're not going to make a mess again, are you?" Pepper asked disapprovingly.

"I'll see you later, Baby-cakes."

Iron Man fired a blast of white light from his hands, creating a gaping hole in the floor which he then dropped through in order to intercept the intruder the fastest way possible. Pepper shook her head, at Tony's methods of subduing his enemies, and then started making her way to the stairs, leading to the roof.

* * *

><p>The invading mutant had made his way into one of Stark's testing facilities; a wide open room, coloured white, desks and computers located at the back of the room, away from the firing range. Guards were still firing upon the intruder, trying to defend the building as best they could. Their numbers weren't as great as they were twenty minutes ago, but the mutant felt neither remorse nor pleasure in disposing of them as quickly as they came.<p>

"Please. Don't hurt me. I'm done. I surrender. Please!" One of the guards was on the floor, badly injured, crawling on his back in an attempt to get away from the assailant who was slowly approaching with murderous intent.

The mutant's swords were retracted back into his arms, but could spring back out at any moment. He grasped the guard by the chest plate of his armour and raised him slightly. He lifted his arm above his head and the meter long katana blade shot out, instantly, ready to sever the guard's head from his shoulders. The guard, whimpering in fear of his certain demise, plucked the pin from his single grenade with a trembling hand and gave an uncertain smile, influenced by pain. The explosive detonated between the two, engulfing them in a blaze of fire.

The smoke and dust cleared, revealing the mutant stood, unmoved, still holding onto the now dead guard's chest plate. He turned his head, as he heard a humming noise come from his right, to find a beam of white light knock him across the room. He lifted himself to his feet, unscathed by the blast he had just been dealt.

"That's enough!" Iron Man yelled, from the other side of the room, his jets elevating him several inches of the ground in order to gain a height advantage against the intruder.

The mutant did not hesitate to initiate his assault on Iron man, by charging over to the armoured superhero and performing a somersault, with swords at the ready, to deliver a violent slash across the surface of his helmet. Iron man retaliated by firing two beams of light, one from each hand, trying to land a shocking hit on the mutant; but the intruder's dexterity was without fault, as he elegantly and effortlessly dodged past each blast. Iron Man also had to glide backwards around the room to maintain distance from the assailant, whilst keeping tabs on where he was. The mutant leapt up into the air, over both of Iron Man's blasts, swords raised ready to come down with a deadly strike.

"Gotcha!" Iron Man uttered to himself, before firing a more intense blast from his chest plate, but before the beam could make contact, his target disappeared into thin air, avoiding the attack. Reappearing behind Iron Man, he went to pierce the back jets of the armour, but the armoured superheroe's arm swung round to block both blades. The mutant latched onto the armour and used his weight and momentum to pull Iron Man to the ground, before dealing a blast from his eyes to knock the hero into the wall behind him. The intruder grabbed the top of Iron man's helmet to expose the hero's neck, intending to cut his head off.

"Y'know, you look a lot like Wade… But I know you're not him…" Iron Man mumbled. "You look like him, you may even fight like him… but you're not him… You resemble more of a character from a computer game I used to play… It wouldn't seem right to call you by a name that's already taken so… I guess I'll call you Barakapool instead, huh?" The mutant raised its sword, ready to sever Iron Man's head from his body, but just before he had the chance to execute his attack Iron Man blasted the Barakapool away from him with a blast from his chest piece. Iron Man fell from the wall and landed on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath before standing back up. He looked up to see Barakapool already standing, waiting to re-engage.

"Oh boy." Iron Man sighed in exhaustion, before pushing himself to his feet. "You're never gonna stop, are you?"

Barakapool's eyes ignited with red light, whilst Iron Man's chest piece lit up as well. The two fired their attacks simultaneously, their beams clashing in between them; locked in a duel of power. Iron man's blast seemed immensely more powerful in comparison to Barakapool's, but the point where both blasts met between them showed them to be of equal power. Iron Man arched his back and grunted as he diverted more power to his blast, which then began to show signs of overpowering his opponent's. Victory seemed almost certain, until the lights on Iron Man's suit began to flicker as they lost power.

"No! Just a little longer!" Iron Man yelled, praying for his armour's power to hold out, but from the lack of energy left in the suit Barakapool's beam of blood red light quickly overpowered the armoured hero's, blast him back through the wall behind him and into the other room.

Iron Man, covered in rubble from the wall he had been sent through, tried to raise his arm, in an attempt to begin lifting himself off the floor, but the suit had powered down completely, leaving the suit too heavy to move manually by the wearer. Barakapool stood over the defeated hero, arms dangling with swords retracted. He slowly squatted down to place his hand on the helpless Iron Man's head.

"What do you want?" Tony called out from within the lifeless suit.

The Barkapool did not make a sound, but simply maintained his vacant expression, and then in the blink of an eye the two vanished from the tower.

The building was in ruin. The guards were dead. All there was to hear was burning of the building and the approaching sirens, from the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Felt like I slacked a little as the chapter progressed, but to be fair it is pretty late and I was getting bored but couldn't will myself to stop writing.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the read, I most certainly enjoyed the write :)**


	5. Ready to Rumble

Cyberous' long, grey coat flapped, aggressively in the speed of his haste as he stormed down the centre of the silver throne room. He stopped at his usual spot, just before the platform where his master waited.

"You summoned me, my lord." Cyberous spoke, as he knelt down on one leg, bowing his head.

His master stood in his usual place, but the golden cylinder of light that shone down from the skylight was red, due to the time of day. The master, coated in a silhouette, stood within the blood coloured ray of sunlight, had his back to the knelt Cyberous, looking as if he were basking in the glow.

"Did I ever tell you why I came to you Cyberous?" The dark lord asked his servant, softly. The grey coated swordsman looked up, but before he could reply was cut short as his master continued. "I came to you because I knew of your talents. I knew of your worth, your ambitions." The lord turned to face Cyberous, his masked face vaguely visible within the light of the red sun. "We were once enemies, you and I. We had opposing goals. You wanted to protect the human race; mutants and non-mutants alike. I wanted – other things. Now look at us. On the same team – well, side." He turned to look back up at the light.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, my lord." Cyberous commented, before his sight was caught by another figure walking onto the platform to join the shadowed master. He quickly shot up to his feet, drawing his buster-sword, standing ready to engage the stranger. "My lord, who is this?"

"Lower your weapon, Cyberous." The dark lord responded sternly, before returning back to his softer tone. "I would like you to meet my latest number one. Barakapool."

"What!" Cyberous spoke through gritted teeth, as his temper began to boil at the introduction of the one taking his place in the ranking hierarchy of the organization.

The Barakapool stood with vacant expression throughout his body, as if awaiting orders. Cyberous' eyes widened and his grip on his sword loosen, as he recognized the figure's face.

"Deadpool?"

"Not exactly." The swordsman's superior responded. "This _is_ Wade Wilson, but from another universe. You see, there are numerous alternate universes, some with their own individual versions of each individual on earth. Some are good, some are evil, _some_ are without mutant powers, whilst some are never even born. You see, this _is_ Deadpool, but not as you know him in this universe. This one is on our side."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Cyberous queried, scowling at the Deadpool look-a-like.

"He has proven his loyalty. He brought me the final component to the device which shall bring about the rise of the organization – Which brings me to why you're here. Only you have the ability to retrieving the component."

"What is it that needs retrieving, my lord?"

"The battery, placed in Tony Stark's chest-"

"-You have Tony Stark!" Cyberous spoke over his master, seeking to confirm what he had just heard.

"Yes. The very battery that keeps Stark alive is the very battery we need to make our plans a possibility. It won't be long now."

"I'll go right away." The swordsman insisted.

Barakapool turned ninety degrees to the right.

"The Barakapool shall escort you to Stark." The dark man informed.

Barakapool proceeded to march towards a blast door, to the left of the platform. Cyberous followed the look-a-like's lead, but only out of loyalty to his master.

* * *

><p>In the grimy refectory of the organization's base a small, trollish woman stood, wearing a pinny and hair-net. She raised a bell above her head and started shaking it back and forth, in an attempt to unsuccessfully gain the attention of the organization residents. Realizing the bell wasn't being very effective, the somewhat hideous woman dropped the bell, leaning backwards as she inhaled and swung forwards, announcing with a thunderous roar "LUNCH TIME!" The room quaked from the volume of the woman's voice and as she stopped the refectory doors burst open, the room flooding with mutants fighting to be first in line to get first pickings of what was on the menu. The swarm of mutants quickly morphed into a single-file line, mutants waiting with trays in hands for their dinner. Slowly lowering himself from the ceiling, via grappling hook, was Deadpool, attempting to sneakily cut in line. Obstructing his descent, a large, bald headed man in biker gear stood, not looking very pleased at the mercenary's intentions.<p>

"Hey. Baldy. Y'mind?" Deadpool taunted the angry mutant, hinting for him to give way. The man stood still scowling up at the elevated Deadpool. "Alright. You don't wanna move? No matter. I'll just squeeze in here." Deadpool continued to lower himself into the queue, in front of the seven-foot biker. The giant picked up Deadpool by the head before he could touch the floor, raising him up and leaning in to speak calmly, but instead roared furiously "Back of the line!"

The cheeky mercenary was sent hurtling across the refectory and crashing the tiled wall, just beside the open door. Deadpool slid down the wall, looking disfigured by the impact, but quickly healed; his limbs and ribs snapping back into place.

Deadpool shot back up to his feet, pretending to roll up his sleeves, in a comical gesture to show he was now spoiling for payback. "Alright, Cue-ball, you wanna piece o'me?"

"Oi! Calm down. Get in line." Midnight called out from the queue, her pale complexion blending in with the white walls of the room, but her black hair giving her away.

"Wuhey! It's you. Midnight, right?" Deadpool greeted the girl, using the opportunity to push in line behind her. "Coming through! How are you doin'?"

"Not bad." Midnight replied, looking ahead as the line progressed forward slightly.

"So what's on the menu today?" The mercenary asked excitedly.

"Sloppy-joes." The girl replied dryly.

"Oh boy!"

After a full hour of waiting in line Midnight finally took her order and carried her tray of food to a nearby table. Deadpool leaned over the counter to gaze upon the sloppy but delicious food before him.

"What'll it be?" The trollish woman spoke, ladle in hand.

"I'd like summin' of everything please." The cocky mercenary replied.

"Do you have a tray?"

"Tray?" Deadpool's cockiness subsided.

"No tray, no order. Next!"

"No! Please! I'm starving! I haven't eaten in days. First I was buried alive and then I was unconscious, then I was sent on a mission and then I was brought here and had to fight this jello-monster which didn't help, cuz I like jello, and – Please I'm so hungry." After pleading with the apathetic dinner-lady, Deadpool was viciously shoved aside by the next customer.

Deadpool, lying on the floor, began kicking and cursing, resembling a disgruntled child with a colourful vocabulary. Mutants from around the refectory watched in bemusement, before Midnight took it upon herself to walk over to him and kick him in the ribs to stall his ability to breathe, preventing him from continuing his tantrum.

"Hey!" Deadpool whined, as he shot back up to his feet.

"Stop acting like such a baby, then!" Midnight retorted, before the mercenary could say another word.

"Yes, miss." Deadpool spoke back, trying to keep his cool.

Midnight sat herself back at her table and continued with her meal. Deadpool feeling slightly alienated by the stares of the fellow mutants decided it would be best if he just sat down and kept quiet for a few minutes, so he, as casually as possible, made his way to sit down at Midnight's table, seating opposite her. The staring mutants' attention then quickly turned back to their food. Midnight was quietly enjoying her sloppy-joe, unwillingly hearing Deadpool's stomach growling out in hunger.

"So hungry." The mercenary groaned as if he was prior to passing out.

"Go get a tray and get something if you're hungry, for god's sake. The queue's died down." The girl instructed, angrily.

"Never!" Deadpool stated, slamming his palms on the table. "It's all a matter of principle now."

"How?" Midnight asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"Enough with the questions. I've gotta think a moment." (Hey, Buddy.) "Hey we haven't spoken in a while. How's it goin'?" (Ah, not bad. Thanks for asking.)

"Who are you talking to?" Midnight queried the somewhat insane mercenary.

"Hey! What did I say?" (Kids these days just don't listen.)

Midnight finished off her dinner and brushed her hands together before rising from her seat. "I think I'm gonna leave now."

"Leave!" (See that? No manners. Shameful.) "But you're the only one I know in this joint." Deadpool stated, as if to beg Midnight to stay. "The only other person I know here is Cyberous and he's no fun. What do you know about him?"

"Not much" Midnight stated, re-seating herself, resting her elbows on the table after flicking her hair back. "He doesn't come here often. Mainly makes an occasional appearance to check on things."

"Where does the geezer go when he's not here?"

"How should I know? Nobody knows. But there are rumours that he's working on something that'll help our cause – to fight for the freedom of all mutants."

Deadpool fell silent for the first time as he pondered over what Midnight had just said.

"You know what we're about. Why else would you be here?" Midnight asked.

(Now there's a question.) "Checking out the scenery." The mercenary replied, jokingly,

Midnight glared at him for a short moment, before shrugging her shoulders and standing up. "Alright. Well, I'm off. I'll see you around, Deadpool." She turned and started walking.

"It's a date." The Merc responded, sitting back in his chair, supporting his head with both hands.

Midnight stopped in her tracks; turning her head round slightly to say "_No_." and continued to leave Deadpool's company.

Deadpool watched Midnight's swagger as she exited the crowded refectory and glanced either side of him to see that he was quite isolated; alone at his table. Slowly he rotated his head to peer over his shoulder, looking at the short, weedy person, sat behind him, enjoying his helping of sloppy-joe. The mercenary twisted his body to reach over and tap the small man on the shoulder, diverting his attention, giving Deadpool the opportunity to swipe his dinner from his hands.

"Whah? Hey! That's mine!" The man nervously spoke, sounding as if he had a cold.

"Snooze you lose." Deadpool quickly responded, as if rolled his mask up above his nose, exposing his mouth, so that he could take a bite out of the sandwich, the midget yelling at him in the background.

As Deadpool savoured the stolen food, a large shadow was cast over him. The mercenary looked to his side to see the bald-headed biker-mutant stood over him, giving him a look that would kill any normal person, but Deadpool simply asked "Problem?" showing no signs of fear.

"You gonna give this man his sandwich back?" The giant asked.

"Maybe later, when I've digested it. I'll leave it on his dorm-room table." Deadpool responded, wittily.

The Tall man scowled down at the unmoved mercenary and grunted before speaking again. "Now I know why they call you 'the Merc with the Mouth'. My name's Bolder. You wanna know why?"

"_Cuz you're bald_?" The Merc replied, quickly, before the giant's fist morphed into a stone sphere. Deadpool sat, staring at the wrecking-ball-like fist for a moment, knowing what was coming next. Bolder grunted as he raised his hand and swung it at the mercenary, hitting him in the abdomen and sending him flying straight across the room, crashing through the tables and chairs that were in his path. The walloped Deadpool was on his back, lying on a pile of broken wood and metal. Bolder stood, looking upon the mercenary from a far with a smug grin on his face.

"You're not worthy of the organization, freak!" He shouted across at the subdued Deadpool. The other mutants in the room crowded in an orderly fashion around both Deadpool and Bolder, leaving a gangway between the two. "You weren't even born a mutant! You were manufactured – by them; Humans! Our enemies – which makes you, practically, one of them." Bolder turned and started walking away.

Deadpool rose from the wreckage on which he stood and called over to the tall mutant. "Hey, _Balder_!"

Bolder stopped and slowly turned, not looking so pleased, seeing Deadpool standing and fully recovered.

"Is that all you've got?"

Balder hissed as he began running towards the mercenary, gaining more and more speed as he came. Deadpool unsheathed his swords, standing tall, confident and ready for the oncoming attack. Each of Bolder's footsteps sounded like thunder and caused mild tremors throughout the room. He leapt up, his fist raised and in wrecking-ball form, ready to crush the red suited mutant below. As he came down Deadpool rolled underneath him, positioning himself on a long plank of wood. As Bolder landed on the other end of the plank, Deadpool was launched straight up into the air. The mercenary landed on the giant's back, attempting to deal two vicious strikes, with his katana blades, but was quickly knocked off by the foe swinging around with an elbow. Deadpool landed in a crouched position, prepared for his next plan of action and dived between Bolder's legs, slashing them both as he went through. Bolder fell to his knees in pain and heard Deadpool's footsteps, moving in for another attack, so he responded by swinging round his stone fist to unsuccessfully negate the attempt. Deadpool somersaulted over the arm and landed on the giant's head, causing the mutant to fall flat on his face, against the solid flooring. He then jumped straight up into the air to get a clearer birds-eye view of the momentarily stunned mutant and began rapidly firing shuriken around him, nailing Bolder to the floor. The crowd of mutants stood in awe of what had just happened. Nobody in the organization, other than Cyberous, had ever stood up to Bolder before today. Deadpool stood triumphant over the immobilized Bolder for a moment, before reaching into his fallen foe's back pocket and stealing his wallet.

"Thank you, Balder. This'll buy you your life." The mercenary spoke, flicking through the green paper in the leather wallet. "Now think about what you've done! Naughty!" Deadpool taunted, as he disappeared into the crowd, still huddled around the subdued Bolder.

* * *

><p>Deadpool burst into the dorm room, with a bottle of beer in either hand, singing to himself in a majorly slurred accent. "Iff you go downn in da woodsh today you're sure off a pig shurprise. Iff you go down in da woodsh today you're sure ta lose you're eyes! Haha!"<p>

A PDA-like device was rested on his bed. As he approached the light projected from the screen, catching Deadpool's drunken but undivided attention. A hologram appeared above the device within the light, taking the shape of Anna from S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters.

"Wade?" Anna spoke, seeing Deadpool's current state.

It immediately clicked that this was a two way holo-call (what ever that was). "Oh. Hey Anna." Deadpool waved, staggering slightly as he waved one bottle in the air.

"Are you drunk!"

"Who, me? Sadly no. My regenerative powers make it near impossible."

"Never mind. Listen, Wade, things have happened. We have reason to believe that the organization has kidnapped Tony Stark."

Deadpool's eyes widened at the sound of the name "You mean Iron Man?"

"Yes. And the thing is that CCTV footage shows us that you were the one who took him, along with killing everyone in Stark Tower. Nick Fury thinks you've turned on us. So did I at first but whoever it was, had his mouth sealed shut – and I don't believe that anyone in this universe has the power to shut you up, Wade. No offence."

"None taken. I'm just glad we can be honest with each other, babe." Deadpool responded, humbly.

"But seriously now, do you know where Cyberous may be keeping Stark?" Anna asked, taking on a more serious tone.

"No. It seems that Cyberous has his own lil' hang out spot off campus."

"Well you need to find out where that is. We don't know what Cyberous is planning, but it can't be good. If you find anything you can contact me on this PDA. Good luck." As Anna finished speaking the light, projected from the PDA, narrowed in and switched off.

Deadpool stood in silence, arms hanging down with beer bottles still in hand.

"So, we have a look-a-like." (It would seem so.) Deadpool initiated a conversation with the voice in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter so far! <strong>

**I think this chapter has been more a success than I thought it was going to be. It has been a while since I last updated, but lets face it; I have more important things to be doing and a lot more important stuffery coming up.**

**Hope you enjoyed the read, I most certainly enjoyed the write : )**


	6. So Close Yet So Far

Deadpool had been living with the Organization for just over a month now. The majority of the other members learnt to steer clear of him, or be in danger of the possibility of being spoken to by the most annoying recruit the Organization had ever taken on. However, Deadpool had less time these days to keep up the pleasantries with the other mutants for he was busy looking to be one of Cyberous' most trusted recruits. Bringing the enemy closer in hopes of uncovering the plot behind the so secretive Organization.

"Hey, Wade?" Midnight over called to the red coloured mercenary.

Deadpool flicked his head round in an unnecessarily over-the-top manner. "Yeeeess." He replied with a camp accent to the dark haired girl.

Midnight raised an eyebrow in bemusement towards Deadpool's behaviour. "Your hard work has finally paid off. Cyberous wishes to speak to you."

"Really." The Merc responded squinting his eyes as he went to stroke his chin.

"He's waiting for you in your dorm. Don't keep him waiting." The girl finished, before turning to walk back from where she came.

Deadpool remained in his pose of pondering, watching Midnight do her semi-catwalk down the corridor. As she was about to disappear behind a corner Midnight glanced back over her shoulder at who could have been the only person she had ever thought of as a friend. Deadpool maintained his statue like pose, down the long corridor, but still saw Midnight's sad expression, before she was out of sight completely.

(You see that? That's the 'I'm never gonna see you again' look, right there!) The voice in Deadpool's fractured mind stated, as he then relaxed his body from his pose.

"Yeah." The mercenary agreed, in a low, saddened tone. "I've only received that look once before."

(Oh. Right. Vanessa.)

Deadpool tilted his head toward his left shoulder letting out a cracking sound, sighing before starting his next sentence. "When she gave me that look it was when I was leaving her. When I found out I had terminal cancer. Couldn't bare being a burden to her. It just made sense to leave then and there rather than drag it out over the months I had left."

(Oh, get you! Getting all sentimental. What's gotten into you?)

"Well, if I'm getting' that look, Midnight just gave me, and Cyberous wishes to see me maybe I'm gonna be getting' transferred or something. And I mean, C'mon! I get free food here, a free room, bed. And everybody respects me!"

Deadpool turned to look at a large, bald mutant, stood down the corridor.

"Hey, Boulder!" The obnoxious Merc yelled like a drill sergeant down the unsuspecting mutant. "Get me a milkshake! 'Nd make it snappy!"

"Right away, Mr. Deadpool, sir." The man replied, anxiously before darting off down the corridor.

"You see?" Deadpool turned back to continue his conversation with himself. "The guys here love me."

(Well, you do have it made, I'll give you that.)

"Yeah. I'm great. Even the ladies get all sad-eyed and emotional now that I'm leaving." Deadpool continued, arrogantly. "Shame really. I've spent over a month here, 'nd I've only boinked – now how many's that?" The comical mercenary began counting his fingers rapidly.

(… Zero?)

"No!" Deadpool denied, quickly.

(Y'know you can't lie to me. I am, technically, you. So, if you were getting lucky at any point in our stay here I think I would have noticed.)

"The point is, despite this place being the Organization I was sent to infiltrate and destroy - it's not that bad here. The people aren't bad people. They're all just here to stand up for their place on god's green earth. The only real extremist I'm aware of here is Cyberous. All the others just follow his leed."

(Pfft! They're just doin' as they're told, eh? Killing people, blowing up buildings! You're justifying all their actions on doing what they're told to do! If someone just told you to kill a man, would you do it?)

Deadpool did not answer this question, but instead casually stroked his head, whistling a playful tune.

(Okay, so that's probably not a good argument on my part.)

At the sound of thundering footsteps, running up behind Deadpool, the mercenary turned to see Boulder returning with a glass of milkshake in his hand.

"Here you go, Mr. Deadpool-"

"-Mr. Deadpool what!" The Merc spoke over the nervous Boulder.

"Mr. Deadpool, sir?"

"Good." Deadpool, praised his, brutish looking servant.

"I got you the Milkshake you requested."

The Merc swiped the glass from the cowardly thug's muscular hand and took a quick gulp, swinging his head back as he did before half gagging, half choking on the liquid.

"What is this!" Deadpool queried in a disgruntled tone, gesturing to the glass he held in front of him.

"I-it's your milkshake, sir." The large mutant replied, frightened by his master's reaction.

"NOOO!" Deadpool shouted over his servant. "This is Banana flavour! I hate Banana flavour! I wanted Strawberry! Now go get me another one and just so you don't fudge it up this time…" Deadpool unsheathed one of his Katana swords and swung it round, severing Boulder's left leg.

Boulder let out a high pitched cry as he fell to the floor in unbearable pain. Deadpool picked up the disembodied leg up off the floor, stepping back from the mutant that somewhat resembled a squealing pig in biker uniform.

"… And you'll get it back when my _strawberry_ milkshake arrives, okay?"

Boulder began slowly dragging himself along the floor, leaving a trail of his own blood behind him, whimpering and screaming as he went.

(You sick -sick person.)

"Well, I'm not really thirsty anymore. I'd better be off to see the boss."

(What about the leg?)

"I reckon I'll keep it as a souvenir to remember this place by. Whatta' you think?"

(Finders keepers I suppose.)

* * *

><p>In the grey room Deadpool had been calling his personal quarters for the past month, Cyberous stood. His lighter toned grey trench coat hung firm, as if it were stone. The mutant stood in silence with his back to the door, across the room. There was no sound other than the sound of breathing, as Cyberous inhaled through his nose. Deadpool entered, the yellow light from the hall way lit the room. Cyberous turned slowly, peering at the mercenary through the edge of his sights before his body had fully turned to face him.<p>

"Mr. Wilson." The grey mutant greeted, in a hollow voice that pierced the cold atmosphere of the dorm.

"Howdy, Boss. Gee! You don't look too good." Deadpool replied.

Cyberous' face appeared older than before. His face not as youthful as he previously was. It had been a week or so since Deadpool and Cyberous last spoke face to face.

"I have been away." Cyberous responded, his voice weak. "But even in my absence I have been informed that you have been communicating with the outside world, Wilson."

Deadpool squinted his eyebrows in response to the accusation. "Me! Communicating! Outside world! Preposterous!" The Merc protested.

"Then what is this?" Cyberous spoke as he presented the PDA tablet that Deadpool had been hiding for the majority of his stay.

The red costumed mercenary instantly felt the need to deny his ownership of the device in question, but his throat was too dry to get the words out.

"My appearance might be aged, Mr. Wilson, but my mind is still as fresh as it ever was." Cyberous stated sternly, in his hollow tone. He held up the tablet, with the screen facing Deadpool. Then the sound of a low buzzing or humming began to emit from the device, before the plastic casing began to melt and warp. Sparks sprung from the screen as it fractured and finally the entire device disintegrated in a burst of orange light out of Cyberous' hand. "Trust is a valuable thing, Mr. Wilson. And you have such potential. Don't endanger yourself for the humans. It won't be long now. We're days away from our conquest of the planet. And you can be a big part of it, Mr. Wilson." Cyberous slowly stepped over to the expressionless Deadpool, placing one hand on his shoulder before speaking in a softer tone. "I have a mission for you, which only you will be able to accomplish. You shall be sent with a team of our best and you shall retrieve something for us. Or rather, _someone_."

Deadpool stood expressionless for a moment more until snapping out of it with a demand of his own. "Tell me what the plan is and when it's taking place, or I'm not doing a thing."

Cyberous, unsurprised by Deadpool's demand, smirked sinisterly. "The mission is going ahead with or without you, Mr. Wilson. The only problem is that the team shall surely die without your assistance; and Midnight is on that team. Her abilities can only do so much for herself and the team. What will become of her without your swords and regenerative abilities to defend her?"

Deadpool swiftly grasped the elderly Cyberous' throat and pulled him in a dangerously close distance. "Where are they headed?"

"To the X Mansion." Cyberous choked, still smiling.

"What! Why!"

"Proffessor Xavier. He is the final ingredient in our conquest of man kind."

"I'm gonna put a stop to this!" Deadpool stated as he threw Cyberous back a few steps, turning to exit the room.

"She's already gone, Mr. Wilson." Cyberous called out, still catching his breath. "She knew you wouldn't go, without any gain for yourself. But now you have a lil' incentive to go; to ensure her safety. Women! Too high maintenance if you ask me."

Deadpool turned back into his dorm to kneel down in front of the recovering Cyberous, staring straight into his wrinkled face. "I'm tired of being controlled by people." Deadpool drew a single katana from his back and drove it through Cyberous' torso, pulling him in to push the folded steel in deep. "It makes more sense now that I should've ended your life sooner, old man. Kill the General of an army and suddenly the army has no more orders to carry out."

"One small problem…" Cyberous gasped, spluttering his blood over the dusty, grey, carpeted floor. "I was only second in command…"

As Deadpool suddenly realized what had just been said he lifted Cyberous' head back. "Then who? Who's the head honcho around here, huh!" Deadpool shouted at the elderly mutant that began to fall lifeless in his arms, smiling still. "Hey! Look at me, you old timer! Who is it!" But Cyberous was already dead.

Deadpool had always solved his problems through killing before, but this time he had killed only limited himself from solving the mystery behind the Organization. But besides that he had his minds set on one thing. The Heist at X Mansion

.


End file.
